Disney University
by kutekilosi
Summary: Because after all would everybody love Queen Elsa if she didn't transform from subdued to sexy? Would Ariel have been popular if she hadn't been the rebellious teen stereotype wearing nothing but a seashell bra? Ask Queen Subira, as she tries to find the secret to being a marketable Disney Princess while telling her story the way it is, morals and all! Will feature musical numbers!
1. Chapter 1

You may think you know a lot about Disney Films but you're wrong.

You may think you know how the studio works but you're wrong.

You may think the characters are fictional but you're wrong.

You may think they don't interact but you are 100% wrong.

They have lives. They work hard to make sure you still love them, much like the fairies of pixie hollow. If you lose interest in them, they know. Haven't you ever wondered how Disney knows exactly when to produce a sequel or prequel to your favorite Disney film? The characters know when you've lost interest and they work harder than ever to make you love them again.

Have you ever wondered about the Disney Princesses? That perfect bunch of young ladies that fill girls with magical confidence? They work the hardest. They must be sure that they are not forgotten; that somewhere their film or musical is playing; that plastic figures of them are being played with; that their songs are being sung by amateurs on the internet and that Anastasia is not more popular than them at all times. Otherwise, they cannot remain a Disney Princess.

They compete, they campaign and some of them become rather ruthless.

But I can understand why. It must be terrible to feel like you've been forgotten or even worse…

To feel unwanted.

Welcome To Disney University.


	2. Chapter 2

It was not a typical day of school. In fact, the young lady who had just exited the principal's office believed that it was a decidedly non typical day and unfortunately it wasn't for the best.

"Next!" barked a male voice. She cringed at the sound. Who knew one word could hold so much harshness. She quickly put her bag back on her shoulder and proceeded to the library where she knew she would find the one capable of comforting her.

* * *

Belle sat in a secluded corner of the library surrounded by a fortress of books. As her eyes scanned a chapter of her newest favorite, she felt a shadow loom over her. She looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes and a forced smile.

"Hey," she greeted a strangled voice.

"He said no, didn't he?"

"It's no big deal. I mean, the script isn't even finished and I still don't have a song so..."

"That's not an excuse! This is the third time he hasn't even listened to you." Belle stood and draped an arm around her downtrodden friend. Her brown eyes began to blink suspiciously slowly and Belle sighed. "I'm sorry, Subira. I just...I don't want you to leave." Subira wiped her eyes quickly and smiled at Belle sadly.

"Well, I still have month left to make him listen." Subira pulled away slowly and picked up Belle's bag. "I suppose we have to tell the others now, huh?"

* * *

"What?"

"Oh no."

"He can't be serious!"

"This is, like, the third time!"

"What is wrong with 'im?"

"Yelling won't fix anything!" A hush fell over the gaggle of girls at Belle's outburst. A small titter erupted from Subira's throat which earned a deadpan glare from Belle.

"It kinda fixed that," she explained with a laugh. She was soon joined by Rapunzel and Anna. Belle allowed a small smile before turning back to her friends as they sat at the center cafeteria table. "Alright ladies, like I said, yelling at Monsieur Disney won't help Subira. We need a plan." At this the girls groaned.

"Did he give you an explanation this time, Subira?" Anna asked. Subira sighed heavily.

"No, Anna." Subira answered. Anna's face fell and Rapunzel gave her a quick hug in support. "Just like the last time."

"And the time before that," Mulan added, her voice dripping with scorn for the man.

"And the time before that. Ugh! How can we form a plan if we don't even know what he wants in a new princess?" Merida exclaimed. Her hands tore at her red mane as if she were determined to find an idea in it. Both Rapunzel and Anna tilted their heads in thought. Suddenly Anna perked up.

"Maybe that's the problem," Anna gasped. With one looked Rapunzel immediately latched on to her meaning.

"You're right!"

"'Cuse me lasses," Merida deadpanned. "Would you mind letting the rest of us in on the big secret?"

"Oh sorry," Anna started. "We just thought that-"

"Maybe the problem is Su-" Rapunzel added.

"Is too much like us," they said in unison. Both girls sported smiles liable to break their faces as their friends tried to understand their reasoning. Anna's face fell first.

"You don't get it?" Anna asked.

"Uhh, lass, look at 'er. She's nothing like us!" Merida exclaimed motioning to every other princess at their table. At first glance it seemed very true. While one could draw many comparisons between Anna and Rapunzel, Merida and Mulan and Belle, Subira stood out at first glance. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back unlike Belle's that was neatly coiffed, her native dress was drastically different to the demure clothing of her peers and if that wasn't enough she was not even close to a size 2. Although she was athletic due to her living conditions, it was very obvious that her hips were made for child bearing. However Rapunzel and Anna seemed to see more similarities than differences.

"No, she's just like us," Anna exclaimed. Both girls stood and began to circle Subira, pointing out her defining traits.

"She's a warrior like Mulan," said Rapunzel as she squeezed Subira's biceps.

"She knows magic like Elsa."

"She's read every book in the library. Not to mention all her African magic books," Rapunzel said as she emptied the contents of Subira's bag.

"Careful with that!"

"And Merida c'mon that hair!" Rapunzel added as she began to thread her fingers through Subira's dark curly locks. Merida smirked as Anna and Rapunzel began to sport their face breaking smiles again.

"Alright, you may be onto something with the hair," the scots lady snickered. Subira chuckled and snuck a look at Belle who wore a face that Rapunzel had dubbed 'the thinking face.' Her eyes were squinted and her mouth slightly parted. Subira could see almost every gear turning in her head.

"Belle...what are you thinking?"

"The girls do bring up a valid point," Belle said. "But I think they've forgotten the biggest difference." A smile broke out on her face to rival Rapunzel's and her eyes suddenly lit up. "This is perfect!"

"What now?" Merida asked

"Where are you from?" Belle asked excitedly, pointing to the red haired girl.

"You know where-"

"Where are you from?!"

"Scotland!"

"And you?" Belle asked pointing to Rapunzel.

"Uhh Germany?" Belle moved on to Anna.

"Arendelle."

"..."

"It's in Denmark"

"Ooh. You know I've never seen that on a map but, it's irrelevant," said Belle, "The point is most of us are from Europe. But guess who is not."

"Gee, that's a really hard guess. I can't think of who it could be," Merida quipped, rolling her eyes. "You know there are moors in Europe, right? Haven't you meet that new lass, Dido? She's dark skinned and english."

"You're missing the point!" Belle yelled. "Subira is African. How many other African Princesses are there around here?"

"Well technically she's an African _Queen_," said Anna.

"But so is Elsa," Rapunzel added quickly.

"Good point." At this Belle sighed exasperatedly and with a thud her head landed on the table. The girls watched in amusement at her theatrics. Somehow spending time with them had resulted in Belle becoming much more dramatic. Mulan chuckled softly and began to pet the mademoiselles head soothingly.

"I think what Belle is trying to say is there has never been an _African_ Disney princess or Queen..at least not a human one."

"Yeah and?" Merida asked quirking an eyebrow. Belle sighed before raising her head again as Mulan answered.

"And it's a big risk to take." Subira hummed thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid Monsieur Disney is not one for taking risks," Belle added, her eyes shifting to Subira's hunched back and downcast eyes. This was not good. Poor Anna was the one to ask the fateful question.

"Do you think that's why he keeps rejecting her?" Subira chuckled darkly.

"Of course it is," she said standing to her full height and looking each girl in the eye before continuing. "Girls, you have been...no. You are fantastic but...I think it's time we gave up." Both Anna and Rapunzel gasped while Merida's mouth fell open and Belle and Mulan could only stare at Subira with perplexed eyes. Belle was the first to recover from shock and she stood to face her oldest friend head on.

"Absolutely not!"

"Belle, you said it yourself. I'm a risk! And unless you know to change this thing about me that makes me such a risk, than there's no point in trying again," Subira said gesturing to her hair and her body.

"Lass-" Merida started. Subira sighed her breath catching in her throat and her eyes opening and closing quickly to prevent a particular reaction she couldn't fight for much longer. She had never been one to hold it in but she also didn't want her friends to see her cry; she didn't want them to know just how much it hurt her; she didn't want them to worry anymore.

"Merida, if the real reason he refuses to give me a chance stems from my culture and what I represent, and I'll be honest, I think it is, then what use is it? It's a waste of time...and...I think we should stop." She grabbed her bag and swung it onto her shoulders.

"Subi?"

"I love you guys but I think I need to be alone for a minute."

"Of course," whispered Belle. Subira smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Belle's shoulder. With that she turn and left the boisterous cafeteria. Every other student was oblivious to their current predicament. They took this time in the day to unwind. But for five princesses the day could not be more tense.

"She's going up to the roof, isn't she?" Rapunzel asked. Anna nodded solemnly.

"You know she cries up there?" Merida asked. Belle slowly nodded. But with a voice that held more power than her small frame, the same voice that stood up to an entire village of people who claimed she was crazy, she spoke.

"But don't worry about it, girls. Trust me. This is not over!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disney University, 1988_

On the cold brick steps of Disney University sat a 12 year old blue eyed blonde who wore a black band on the back of her head, a pink dress with a dark violet bodice and white sleeves, white petticoat and black shoes. She could have been the embodiment of young vibrant beauty except for the fact that she was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

"Are you okay?" asked a slightly accented voice. The young princess looked up into a pair of concerned brown eyes. She blinked a few times, very much confused. The stranger, dressed in vibrant clothing with many different patterns sat next to her and offered an arm. It was gratefully taken. "Of course you are not okay, that's a really silly question," the stranger muttered to her. "I guess what I should be asking is, why are you crying?" the young princess snorted into the strangers chest as she held her.

"You must be new here," she mumbled.

"Actually I am," the stranger answered with a small chuckle.

"I'm crying because...Mr. Disney rejected me." The young princess sighed and smiled at the kind stranger before wiping away her tears and taking a deep breath. The stranger stared at her in confusion.

"The dean?" she asked. The young princess nodded and stood as she answered.

"Yep. The big man himself. " As she stood the sun crept out from behind the shadows and illuminated her face. She smiled at its warmth and the small amount of comfort it gave in this terrible turn of events. But as soon as she turned to face the stranger, who had also stood, and saw _his_ name on the university placard the waterworks began again. Unfortunately, this time they were accompanied by a fair amount of yelling. "I'm so stupid!" she cried while her new friend placed her hands over her ears to protect them from injury.

"Wait, what? No!" This only served to drive the young princess to hysterics.

"I am, look at me!" She said gesturing to herself, specifically her height and her drab attire. Her breathing was harsh and her voice had become somewhat hoarse due to the screeching but as she continued she chose not to yell. In fact to the stranger it seemed as if she was calming down. "I'm not like them at all," she muttered to herself. She sighed. "But thank you for trying to comfort me." With that she hopped two steps down and began to walk away from Disney University. The stranger stood, unable to move, in her spot. Perplexed by what had just happened. So much drama in a small amount of time.

"You're welcome?" she stuttered before realizing that her new friend was leaving. "Wait! Where are you going?" The young princess turned and began to walk backwards.

"I'm leaving," She answered. "Oh! My name is Eilonwy, by the way. Princess Eilonwy," she said, never faltering in her steps. It was almost as if she hadn't noticed that where her hand had been there was now thin air.

"I'm Subira. Oh my...what's happening to you?!" Subira asked, noticing Eilonwy's increasingly translucent form.

"I'm disappearing," Eilonwy answered with a resigned smile on her face. "Goodbye Subira. It was nice to have met you."

With that, Subira found herself standing alone at the statue of Walt Disney in front of the university, no Eilonwy in sight. As she tried to comprehend what had just happened she heard a loud gasp from behind her. She turned to see a teenaged redhead wearing a blue frock, black bodice and a large blue bow in her hair, standing in the doorway, shocked. Her large blue eyes threatened to spill the tears of sadness that could only come from losing a best friend.

* * *

_The Black Cauldron, released 1985_

_The Little Mermaid, released 1989_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disney University, 1990_

In the warm library of Disney University sat a dark-haired girl in native dress reading a dark green book that was rumored to have dark uses. However the dark haired girl was a firm believer in judging a book by its contents rather than its cover. In fact that was the excuse she used to spend every one of her free periods in the library reading a new book.

It was there that a young woman in a light blue frock and white undershirt found her. Her long brunette hair, mostly tied back in a low ponytail, constantly slipped loose and strands fell in front of her face. As she pushed them back Subira noticed her charming hazel eyes. Eyes that reminded her of her Grandmother.

"Pardon," she asked as Subira stood with her book in hand. "Do you know where the librarian is?" she asked with a bright smile. "I've found the most wonderful book of adventures and I would like to take it out." Subira eyed the cover curiously and gasped.

"Is that 'Jack And The Beanstalk'? It's glorious, you'll love it!"

"You've read it?" The brunette asked, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Many times, it's a very entertaining read. And if you like it, then you will love this book," Subira said showing her a small thick read book with a black and brown spider on the cover.

"Anansi's Adventures?" the young lady's head quirked to the side as she inspected the weird looking spider on the cover, "It is about a spider?" Subira chuckled.

"Not just any spider. A magical and devious spider. He's very smart but extremely lazy and has a tendency to trick others into doing things for him," she gushed. the stranger smiled. clearly this was one of Subira's favorites.

"It does sound really exciting. Would mind if I borrowed it?" the brunette asked. Subira's responding smile could have blinded her.

"Of course! Take it," Subira said, almost shoving the book into Belle's hands before a thought occurred to her. "In fact," she said as she took the book back and put it in her own bag. the brunette's eyes widened as Subira flicked her wrist and a book fell off the shelf into her hands. The sorceress giggled at the brunette's shocked expression while handing her a copy of the book.

"What was that?" the young woman asked. Subira smirked.

"Let's just say that Anansi and I have a little bit in common," She quipped as her palms continued to produce little sparks, the way they always did when she practiced her craft.

"Magic?" the brunette asked as the two looped arms began to walk in tandem out of the library.

"Oh maybe just a pinch. Really. As in, pulling a book off of a shelf is one of the few things I can do right now." The two shared a laugh as Subira recounted the story of her first attempt at cooking with magic. "I'm just lucky that I was able to magic it away before anyone could smell the smoke. Oh, I'm Subira, by the way. Queen Subira of Tonga."

"My name is Belle and I am from France.

"Oh the land of love. I hear it is amazing there!"

"Perhaps it is in the cities but I lived in a very mundane village. Literally, everyday followed the same routine and-"

"Subi!" The sorceress and the brunette turned to see a teenaged redhead wearing a blue frock, black bodice and a large blue bow in her hair, rushing towards them hand-in-hand with non other than the dean himself, Walt Disney.

"Oh my gosh," Subira whispered. Walt Disney. Walking toward her. WALT DISNEY.

"Subi!" Ariel said, waving her hands in front of her native friend.

"Yes! I mean...yes? Hi!"

"Hello, Ms. Subira," the man greeted in his Midwestern drawl. Subira felt her breath become very shallow.

"Hello Mr. Disney," she responded bowing her head slightly only to mentally curse herself. _Exactly who is Queen here?!_

"Who is your lovely new friend?" the man asked his eyes fixed on Belle's captivating eyes.

"This is Belle, the princess of France. She's just arrived." Ariel nodded to Belle who hesitantly nodded back. She once again was pushing her bangs out of her face in order to hide her nervousness.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Disney," she whispered, flashing a small smile his way. apparently it was enough to brighten his day because the man felt the need to stand up straighter when her gaze was upon him.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Belle. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" He asked with a smirk. Belle's smile grew.

"Je suis bien monsieur. Merci de demander," She answered with a chuckle. Both Ariel and Subira began to look and forth between the parties sensing the start of something they could not be a part of.

"Pardon moi," Ariel started "but uh, we're still here." Disney smiled at Ariel, much like a father would to an overactive toddler, and pressed a quick peck to her cheek. He then disentangled their arms.

"I'm sorry, Ariel. I know we had a meeting today but would you mind if I gave our newest student a tour of the University?" He said as he offered Belle an arm. One dazzling smile was all the incentive she needed to take it. Disney did not wait for Ariel's reply before beginning to lead Belle down the hallway.

"Would I mind-?"

"Thank you darlin'." He yelled over his shoulder, not even sparing his favorite princess a second glance. "We'll talk tomorrow. I promise." As they continued to walk, all that was left was a Princess, a Queen and the fragments of Belle's magical story about becoming a princess. Soon not even voices were left. Just silence. Ariel was never one for silence.

"What just happened?" Subira asked, confusion written on her face. Ariel's eyebrows furrowed. She could hear her own heart beating and it didn't feel pleasant, the way it did when Eric was around. This was an entirely new feeling for her. The only thing she could compare it to was almost losing Eric to Ursula...and even that didn't compare.

"I think...you just introduced him to my competition," Ariel responded in scathing tone. Subira could feel the bite in her friend's words. She turned to face the redhead who was quickly becoming red-faced.

"Now, don't act like that. Disney adores you. Belle is pretty amazing but you know you're his favorite princess. Don't get so worked up about nothing," said the Queen. She placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder before intertwining their arms for a walk. Eventually Ariel relented and a tiny grin graced her face.

"...You may be right."

* * *

_Beauty and The Beast, released 1991._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disney University, 1997_

"Hey! That's cheating," cried Mulan as she felt her bottom hit the ground. Subira smirked and twirled her staff.

"You said I couldn't strike you down with my hands. You never said anything about sticks." Subira quipped as Mulan stood rubbing her sore backside.

"It's called hand-to-hand combat for a reason!" Her porcelain skin burned bright red in frustration.

"You're telling me this now?" Subira asked smirking. She knew she was getting under Mulan's skin but it was just too much fun to watch the levelheaded warrior lose her temper. Subira giggled as she threw her stick away onto the soft grass. "Best out of 3?" Mulan smiled in reply with a predatory gleam in her eye. Both ladies had resumed fighting stance when a wave of red hair many feet away distracted Subira. "Oh look there's Ariel. Hey Ariel!" she yelled with her arm stretched high in the air, waving to her 'friend.' At the far end of the field Ariel merely turned her back on the Queen without a second thought. Her entourage of blondes followed suit. Mulan smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure why you keep doing that. You know she's never going to answer you." Subira reluctantly put her hand down.

"Doesn't hurt to try. Ow!" she said as a ball knocked her in the head. She picked it up quickly and threw it back over her shoulder in the direction it had come.

"Why doesn't she talk to you anyways?" Mulan asked. Subira sighed as Ariel and her entourage pointed at the sparring partners and threw their heads back in laughter.

"Long story." Once again the two warriors resumed fighting stance when a shout from a familiar voice grabbed both their attentions.

"Girls! Girls!" Both warriors turned to see their dark haired friend running towards them. Both Mulan and Subira found it hard to suppress their giggles at the sight of prim and proper Belle running toward them with her skirt hiked up and her normally coifed hair falling out of place.

"Belle?" Mulan asked as the frantic princess arrived at their sides and began to heave.

"Mulan!" she sputtered. Subira quickly grabbed her water canteen from her holster and offered it to Belle, who refused.

"Calm down, Belle!" Subira ordered. "What's happened?" Belle took a few more steadying breaths before she was able to utter the news that had her so visibly flustered.

"You will never believe it!" She teased with a wry grin. Both warriors groaned.

"I would if you'd speak," said Mulan. "What is it?" she asked. Belle took a large breath before an even larger smile broke out on her face.

"You're on the list!" she confessed.

"Oh my gosh!" Subira gasped.

"The list?" Mulan asked. "You mean..."

"You're going to be an official Disney Princess!" Subira exclaimed, her pride and excitement oozing from every word. She quickly embraced her fellow warrior in a reciprocated hug.

"Well you can compete for it anyway." Belle explained as the two embraced. "But I also wanted to warn you about the competition.

"Competition? Please. Who is gonna beat 'Lanny? She's a national war hero! Who else is even on the list?"" Subira asked.

"Who else? The Trinity."

"...I spoke too soon. Again?"

"Of course."

"Sorry girls, but what's the Trinity?"

"Oh, sorry, Lanny," Belle apologized, appropriating Subira's nickname for their Asian friend. "That's what most of the school calls Cinderella, Ariel and Aurora. They've been Disney's favorites ever since the beginning," she explained.

"The only person who has a better relationship with Disney is Snow," Subira added. "And she's never on the list! Literally never!"

"Of course, the only reason she is not on the list is because she is a judge," Belle explained as they reached the edge of the grassy knoll. "The point is, the trinity already have favor with Disney but that's okay because it will make you stand out even more," Belle added with her huge smile returning to her face. Mulan giggled as Subira intertwined their arms and led them to the cafeteria excitedly rambling about Mulan becoming a Disney Princess. And while Mulan could not bring herself to believe that such a thing would actually happen, she did find her friends exuberance amusing. Perhaps seeing them so happy was incentive enough to partake in the glorified beauty pageant. Only for fun of course.

* * *

_Mulan, released 1998_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disney University, Tangled, 2010_

"Ouch! Honey, I know this new for y-ow! But could you please try not to-ugh! Tear all of my hair out!" Subira exclaimed as she sat at her friend's mirror. The brunette being her scoffed.

"Oh Subi, you're overreacting. Besides I'm barely touching it anymore. Just a little twist here aaaaannnnnd done!" Subira sighed as the pain from her scalp subsided and finally took a look at herself in the mirror. She almost did a double take. Somehow Rapunzel had managed to twist Subira's hair in beautiful long ringlets. A large smile began to form on her face.

"Not bad actually." the Queen quipped as Rapunzel put down her brush and flopped onto her pink king-sized bed. "Where did you learn to twist?"

"Well, I always used to twist my own hair, when I was bored, but after I returned home, mother and father introduced me to the daughters of all the counts and dukes. There was this one little dark skinned Finnish girl and her hair was a lot like yours. She used to let me play with it all the time."

"Wow. Did her parents like her hair?" Subira asked as she flopped onto the spot next to her young friend.

"They loved her hair!" Rapunzel exclaimed sitting up. "They used to say that if my career as a princess didn't work out I could always be a hairdresser." Subira chuckled as Rapunzel reached under her pillow and pulled out a small locket. The two shared a smile as Rapunzel snapped it open. Inside was a small portrait of a little lady no more than 5 years old, with dark olive colored skin and beautifully coiled black hair. "Little Emilia use to call me the Princess of Hair Care."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah." Rapunzel answered with a melancholy grin. Subira quickly placed a hand over her friends shoulder. "But now I have even more friends who let me do their hair!"

Subira chuckled and embraced Rapunzel in a tight hug. "As long as you learn how to make it less painful, you can do mine anytime. You should also know that you can talk to me, or Belle or Lanny about anything.

"Of course!"

"Anything."

"What do you-" Rapunzel started but the deadpan look on Subira face was enough to stop her. Her shoulders sagged and her constants smile dropped. "It's nothing really…it's just. I do love you guys and it's not like I'm lonely or anything but…"

"But?"

"I really miss Emilia. I never had a chance to say goodbye really. And she never even had a chance of being in Tangled," said Rapunzel, her lovely smile had completely disappeared. Subira sighed.

"I understand how you feel. She was like family, wasn't she?" Rapunzel nodded.

"Yeah, just like a little sister."

"Perhaps she will make it into a sequel?

"Perhaps. But having you guys around makes everything easier." Subira chuckled.

"For now, missy, it's your turn!"

"What?"

"I let you do my hair so it's only right that I return the favor," said Subira as she plopped Rapunzel in the chair and spun her towards the mirror. "Now let's see what we can do here!"

* * *

_Tangled After Ever, released 2012_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disney University, 2011_

"This is not going to work!"

"It would if you would stop acting like a ninny!"

Subira quivered as the bull's-eye she was focused on kept going in and out of blurriness. The bow and arrow in her arms was held poorly and with no confidence. It wouldn't have been that much of a problem if Subira simply lost. She didn't mind losing to Merida even though she could be a bit of a sore winner. What she did mind was Merida standing right next to the target. Subira gulped. "Don't worry your pretty little head lass. You're not gonna hit anybody!" The Queen of magic took one last steadying sigh before pulling back and letting the arrow go. Her eyes snapped open just in time to see that the arrow had landed in the grass, merely a few feet away. A deep burning sensation rose in her cheeks as the sound of high-pitched laughter floated into her ears. She glared at the Scotswoman who had fallen to the ground holding her aching sides in laughter.

"So I'm not good at archery, so what?" said the irate queen as she headed towards the laughing redhead who had yet to stand. "Oh shut up, will you?" she growled pulling the arrow from the ground as the redhead finally found the strength in her legs to rise. She raised her hands in a sign of surrender.

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah right."

"No, no really. I'm sorry I laughed at you lass," said the redhead as she forced herself to inhale and exhale slowly and evenly. "If it makes you feel better, it was so sweet that you were scared you were gonna hit me!"

"That's it!" That was the Princesses only warning before Subira tackled her. Her fingers sought out every ticklish spot on Merida's frame and caused her to cry out in laughter.

"Stop!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!"

"Mercy! Mercy!"

"I can't understand you, dearie. What were you saying?" Subira mocked in a crude impression of Merida's accent as the two continued to roll in the mud, ticking each other.

"Hello girls!" said a chipper, midwestern voice. Subira gasped as the familiar shadow pasted over them.

"Hey there, Disney," answered Merida, relieved to have been released from her tickle torture. Subira shot up quickly and curtsied.

"Hello sir," she sputtered before quickly motioning to Merida to get up. Merida snorted, began to stand and shook some of the mud from her red mane.

"Ms. Subira," started Disney, "May I ask why two Princesses are rolling around in the mud?"

"'Caus it's fun, duh," Merida snorted as she wiped some of the mud from her face, "and she's technically a Queen." Disney grinned at Merida's high tone but frowned at her mention of Subira's status.

"Merida! We were just finishing up an archery lesson, sir," Subira explained as Disney's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Were you now?"

"Yes!" Subira exclaimed as the princess in question slung an arm around her dark skinned friend. "Merida's a master of archery."

"Ehh, I am pretty amazing." Both Disney and Subira could not help but chuckle at that.

"Subira, would you mind if I spoke to Princess Merida privately for a moment."

"Of course not, sir," Subira said as Merida followed the man, leaving her alone covered in mud. She sighed and cast a quick clean spell before collect the arrows they had been using. However, she could not help stealing small glances in Disney's direction as he spoke to the red haired girl. She knew that look. Subira averted her eyes and focused on gathering each arrow.

"Hey lass." Subira looked up and smiled to see Merida at her side once again. "What was that about?"

"What?"

"With Disney, you barely looked him in the eye," the archer explained, her hip cocked to the side with her left hand upon it. Say what you want about the redhead but she was perceptive than given credit for. Subira stood blushing all the while with arrows in her arms.

"He's the dean."

"So?"

"So I just …I want him to like me," Subira admitted, her eyes once again glued to the ground. "And I don't think he does."

"Well, you aren't giving him much of a chance. It's kinda hard to like someone who isn't being they," Merida explained as she grab half of the arrows from Subira's arms. The two began to head back to school grounds.

"It won't matter who I am if he likens me to a savage who rolls around in the mud," Subira huffed as the bell rang causing the girls to turn their leisurely stroll into a sprint.

"Oy!" Merida said as she playfully nudged Subira's shoulder, "I roll in the mud, it's fun. You calling me savage?"

"Nah…you just eat like a savage!"

"You better not let me catch you!"

* * *

_Brave, released 2012_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for following this story. It feels so great to know that you enjoy it. Be on the lookout for the next chapter, in which we finally get back to the present and have our first musical number! Hint: There's a line Subira says at the end of this chapter that foreshadows the overarching themes of a very popular cartoon (and this fic). The song in the next chapter is from the film adaption of that cartoon.

That's not even much of a hint is it? Even so, let me know what you think it might be!

BTW, I don't have a BETA so if anyone is willing to help me out with that please let me know.

* * *

_Disney University, 2012_

"What's her name again?" Rapunzel asked as she and her four friends, Belle, Mulan, Merida and Subira made their way to the dean's office.

"It's _two_ new students, Punzie," Subira answered. "Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, I think."

"Whoa," Merida gasped as the crew stopped in front of the large door boasting Walt Disney's moniker atop it. "Has that ever happened before?"

"I don't think so," Belle replied. It only took three quick raps on the door before it burst open to reveal the dean himself between two young ladies. The eldest wearing a sparkling sapphire dress, with a leg revealing slit on her left side, that hugged waist and bust area just enough to imply a certain sexuality. Her platinum blonde hair was swept to one side in a French braid and accented with tiny ice crystals. The younger of the two was dress much more demurely in a warm dark blue outfit accented by gold and green trim and her shining brown hair laid upon both of her shoulders in two French braids.

"Good afternoon, Belle, my darling!" the dean greeted with a cheerful smile. Belle smiled and behind her both Rapunzel and Mulan waved in greeting and Merida nodded with a small grin. Subira grinned shyly, averting her eyes from the illustrious man standing in front of her.

"Good afternoon Monsieur Disney," Belle answered with a slight curtsy.

"May I introduce the royal sisters, and our two newest students, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa."

"Hello," said Elsa with a small smile and nod.

"Hi!" Anna greeted with a quick curtsy.

"It is so nice to meets you girls.," Belle added as the sister stepped out of Disney's office. "I'm sure you will love your time spent at Disney University."

"I trust you will able to show them the ins and outs of our institution?" Disney asked.

"Of course! My friends and I would love to."

"Well then," Disney conceded with a grin, "I'll just leave you to it." As he shut the door both Anna and Elsa let out a large sigh.

"Wow, am I glad to be out of there," started Anna. Elsa giggled as the group of young ladies followed Belle. "I'm serious, Elsa. He never stops talking. I couldn't get a word in."

"Oh yeah. Disney loves the sound of his voice. Oh sorry lasses. My name's Merida. This here is Mulan, Rapunzel and Subira."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Elsa replied, "I have to say, it was a little stifling in that office."

"Yeah and for as much as he talks I still didn't understand a word he said."

"To be honest, explaining our situation has never been Disney's strong suit," Mulan clarified, "We all had to depend on each other to give the real explanation."

"Basically…we're not real, ow!" Subira exclaimed as Elsa bumped into her back.

"I'm sorry...I…what?" Elsa asked in disbelief. Her mouth fell open freely and her blue eyes had nearly bulged out of her head.

"What do you mean we're not real?" Anna asked, just as shell-shocked as her sister.

"That probably wasn't the best way to say it," Subira muttered as she bit her lip and looked to Mulan for help.

"What Subi means," said Mulan, "is we aren't part of the real world anymore. I guess you could say that we are clones or copies of ourselves living on a different plane of existence." Subira sighed exasperatedly at Anna and Elsa's confused faces. Mulan had only made it more complicated!

Seeing that their explanation was failing, Belle jumped in. "An alternate world. The life you've disappeared from doesn't know that you're gone because you're still there but you're also here. Does that make sense?"

"So…we won't see our friends and family again? Kristoff and Olaf and Sven? We'll never see them anymore?!" Anna asked, tears rising to the brims of her eyelids. Subira could not help but notice that as they keep explaining it began to get colder and colder.

"It always depends," Subira answered, eying Elsa warily.

"Depends on what?" Elsa asked through a thin-lipped frown.

Merida jumped in at this hoping to inject a bit of humor to keep the tensions from rising. "The highest level of evil in any universe: popularity." At this the tears in Anna's eyes finally began to spill over and Merida cringed realizing that she had just made it worst. Rapunzel smacked her in the back of the head in reprimand.

"Stop scaring her!" She scolded as she took Anna's arm. "There are ways to see your family and friends again," she said while trying to console he blubbering princess.

"Of course and Anna don't forget you're still with them. They won't miss you because you haven't actually left because…because… Ugh!" Subira exclaimed as her efforts toward soothing Anna failed. And while her words were directed to the two newcomers she couldn't help but cringe inside every time she tried the explain their situation because, truth be told, none of them truly understood why things had to be the way they were. They couldn't understand why they could not visit their homes as much as they wished or why only certain people they knew came with them. They couldn't understand why most family members were left behind in the first place and they definitely couldn't understand why they had to jump through so many hoops just to survive in their new 'home'. "I hate this school," Subira muttered under her breath as the others dragged Anna to her bedroom, with Belle all the while claiming that "everyone feels better after they've slept on it." Subira only realized that she was not completely alone when she looked up and noticed that Elsa had not left her spot.

"You checked out there for a moment," said the blonde. "Belle said I should stay with you while they take Anna to our room."

"I'm sorry, I do that sometimes. I, uh, know how you guys feel, we all do, and we've all gone through it."

"Hmm," Elsa hummed as another wave of frostiness embraced Subira.

"Did you do that? Make a breeze?"

"What?" Elsa asked with a started. She looked down at her palms in horror and gasped as another wave of chilliness was sent into the air causing Subira to shiver. "Oh no!"

"It's okay if you did, I understa-"

"No! I, uh, I'm not very good at control and...I thought I had gotten past this!" Elsa cried with an exasperated huff.

"That's kinda what happens here. Mulan is a war hero but when she arrived she had to reteach herself, she'd lost all of her training. I used to be the most powerful mage in my kingdom. I could make the trees grow with a flick of my wrist and spread sunshine easily. Now I'm reduced to simple levitation charms. It's like a skill reset button."

"This is bad, this is very bad!"

"Elsa, calm down," said Subira as she reached out towards her peer. Elsa jerked back as old fears began to creep their ways back into her head.

"I cant! I'm not good at it. I spent my entire life learning how to control it. You're telling me I have to start all over again?"

"I'll help you if you want. I mean, what do your powers do anyway?"

"I…can make ice and snow."

"Okay then, if you have any accidents, I'll thaw it for you."

"Thank you-"

"But that we means we must all stay close"

"But what if I hurt someone?"

"I am more than capable of protecting myself and my friends. You have my word as a fellow Queen that no harm with come to anyone."

"Including Anna?"

"Especially Anna."

"…Alright. I think I'll go check on my little sister."

"Do you know where you're going?"

Elsa sighed and stared longingly in the direction her sister had been taken. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Subira answered as she watched the other queen walk away, her icy cape billowing behind her. "Elsa?"

The snow queen did not turn around but she did stop and answer. "Yes?"

"The only way…any of us can get through this is with our friendship. Just thought you should know that." Elsa sighed and turned to face the other queen who, despite Elsa's well-practiced avoidance tactics, had pretty much coerced her into a camaraderie that no doubt would result in a true friendship.

"Thank you, Subira," said the snow queen with a kind smile as she turned and began to walk in the direction of her sister's room. Suddenly, she felt a comforting warm breeze that surely had not been there before.

Perhaps Elsa had been wrong. Maybe the constant cold had always bothered her and all she really needed was to feel the warmth of friendship and love to be able to tell the difference. Perhaps if she finally decided to let it go, she could let someone else in.

* * *

_Frozen, released 2013_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody, it's Kilosi! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and subscribed to this story. It truly means a lot to know that there are people out there who enjoy it! Just wanted to clear up a few things before we continue.

Firstly, in my description of this story I stated that there would be musical numbers because, duh, it's Disney. All lyrics for musical numbers will be in italics and the original song will be linked in an authors note at the bottom of each chapter. Hopefully, that will keep things from becoming muddled.

Secondly, one Guest reviewer was a little confused by a statement that Belle made about Subira being the only African Princess/Queen, which in this universe is true. Tiana does exist but she has never been nor will she ever be African royalty. She is the second American Princess Disney has ever had and the first African-American Princess Disney has ever created. In addition to that, Tiana is not royalty, she married into a royal family and despite that, she is not living a royal lifestyle (it wasn't what she wanted anyway). Subira is not American in the slightest and she was born royal. However upon re-reading the previous chapters again, I can completely understand how that could be confusing so I will make a point of making things like this clearer in future chapters. Thanks so much for that review, Guest!

Thirdly, and I'll shut up, updates are always going to be erratic/slow. Unlike many FanFic writers, I can't devote all of my time to this story because it is not part of my career. I am a singer and all around performer. I kinda have to be out singing and taking class to make a name for myself which means that chapters come out whenever I finish them. This means that there is no set schedule of when to expect them. However, that also means that occasionally I will add more than 1 chapter at a time, for example, if I finish chapters 10, 11, 12 in the same weekend, I'll just add them all at the same time. Knowing that people enjoy my story motivates me to write which makes updates sooner but ultimately I can't sacrifice my career obligations for an awesome hobby of mine. Hopefully, that is understandable.

And once again, thank you so much for reading!

* * *

The next morning five young ladies woke with large smiles on their faces. Each of those young ladies went about the morning rituals of washing up, fixing their hair and reviewing their clever plan to give their friend a chance to live her dream. The young lady in question woke with a resigned smile on her face. She went about her morning ritual slowly and without drive. She was not looking forward to her studies or even the support of her friends. Her only goal for the day was to get through without letting them know that she was still hurting inside.

Subira was able to keep a smile on her face throughout her dance class with Rapunzel and her history class with Belle. Physical Education was a breeze due to Merida's usual jibes and Mulan's bright smile. Voice class proved to be especially difficult though. That day their professor had asked to hear Elsa sing, "Let It Go" for perhaps the fifteenth time. Between the moving lyrics of the song and the heat of anger radiated from the back of the room, where the unholy trinity resided, Subira found it hard to keep up her facade. She resolved to find an empty bathroom stall to cry in during lunch but it seemed like her friends had made it their mission to stay by her side all day, never allowing her a minute to sneak away.

What was even stranger was their demeanors. All five of her friends were sporting large grins that she had never seen before. The only one she could compare it to was Belle's special "plotting" smile.

The meaning clicked in Subira's head just as she sat down at their usual center table in the cafeteria.

"Okay, what's with all the smiles?" She asked as Merida sat across from her and took a huge bite of her apple.

"My dear, Subira. Whatever do you mean?" Anna asked as she slid into the seat on Subira's left side.

"That! That right there. The secrecy. You just answered my question with a question! What are you planning?"

"I can't believe that you think us capable of conspiring, Subira," Belle retorted.

"Coming from the bookworm who is _constantly planning_, that's just insulting to my intelligence."

"Oh Subi, we have simply found a way to support you in your quest for a Disney Crown," Anna answered.

"...Belle wrote a script for you to read from, didn't she?"

"Maybe."

"Girls, it's over. I'm not on a quest for a crown; I don't even care about it anymore so you don't have to worry about it!"

"Too late, we've worried about it," Belle quipped.

"And our plan is bloody brilliant!" Merida exclaimed.

"So there is a plan!"

"The best plan possible!" Mulan answered as she slid into the seat next to Merida.

"Girls, I don't know if..."

"Well, we do," said Rapunzel as she slid into the other seat next to Subira. Subira smiled when she saw that Rapunzel had also snagged an extra apple spice muffin and placed it on Subira's lunch tray. "Stop worrying, we've got it all worked out." Subira surveyed her friends determined faces and sighed before nodding in acquiescence. Belle chuckled darkly as she spied the last of the students sitting and beginning to chow down.

"And it looks like it's finally time to put the best phase of our plan into action," said Belle as she winked at Rapunzel.

"Should I be scared?" Subira asked as Rapunzel began to tap out a rhythm with her tray on the café table. Anna joined in by stomping the same rhythm and clapping her hands. Mulan also began to tap the table and Merida grabbed two plastic cups and used them to add to the rhythm. Rapunzel grinned as Subira's eyes widened in disbelief. They couldn't be doing what she thought they were doing, could they?

Could they?!

Of course they were.

"_Hey, hey, everybody__.__We've got something to say,__"_ Rapunzel chanted as she got up from their table and made her way to the center of the cafeteria. Anna stood and joined in as students began looking their way. _"__We may seem as different__, __as the night is from day__." _

Subira cringed as Merida and Mulan jumped onto the table and also sang._ "__But you look a little deeper_ a_nd you will see__."_ Rapunzel and Anna grinned and shared a hug, and Merida and Mulan gave each other high fives as the four of them sang the last line. _"__That I'm just like you __and you're just like me__. Yeah!"_

Belle chuckled at Subira's priceless face before also standing atop the table and offering her best friend a hand. Subira shook her head vehemently before laying her head down, praying that the potentially embarrassing situation would disappear. Belle shrugged and motioned for all students to join her at their table. _"__Hey, hey, everybody__! __I'm here to shout __that the magic of friendship __is what it's all about__."_ Belle's smile grew as her peers: Peter Pan, Aladdin, Jasmine and the Genie, Tarzan and Jane, Alice, Little Lilo and Nani, Audrey, Tiana and Naveen, Pocahontas and John Smith, Hercules, Good old Quasi and Esmeralda, surrounded her embarrassed friend in support; all of them cheering on and joining in the fun. Subira peeked up, surprised at the sound of people singing along, rallying around her. _"__Yeah,__we thought we were different __as the night is from the day __until Queen Subira __helped us see another way__."_ She giggled as Belle grabbed her hands and pulled her on top of the table, dancing as they sang together. _"__So get up, get down__! __If you're gonna come around __we can work together __help Subira win a crown__.__So get up, get down__!__'Cause it's gonna make a sound __if we work together __helping Queen Subira win a crown__."_

Merida jumped from the table onto a chair, planted a foot on its back; it toppled over, but she landed upright. _"__Hey, hey listen to me. I'm sending a message To Disney. Open your eyes and you will see __that this girl is true royalty." _The other five followed as Merida made her way to the front of the café.

Mulan was the first to join her at the hip. _"Working hard__, __not giving up__, __even though it's been real tough.__Throughout the years__and everyday she shows us what she's made of!" _The other four lined up beside them and began to dance and twirl in unison with Subira in the middle.

"_So get up, get down__! __If you're gonna come around __we can work together __help Subira win a crown__.__So get up, get down__!__'Cause it's gonna make a sound __if we work together __helping Queen Subira win a crown__."_

Subira giggled sheepishly as Belle once again coerced her on top of a table, obviously hoping that she would take a solo. The African Queen took a deep breath before singing out to her peers

"_I've got the best of friends; they mean the world to me. They make me proud to stand up straight and say that I'm a Queen. So I'm not giving up, I've got the perfect team. We're gonna do our best 'cuz everyone deserves a dream!"_

The café roared with applause, stomping feet, clapping hands and supportive voices and the five continued their impromptu flash mob dance party.

"_Jump up, make a sound. Hey! __Stomp your slippers to the ground.__Shout it out, make a change,__gonna come around.__Jump up, make a sound. Hey!__Stomp your slippers to the ground.__Disney U, we need you to help her win a crown!"_

The spontaneous celebration had provided the perfect opportunity for a certain redhead and her two blonde cronies to sneak out of the café and seethe in the hall.

"Who does she think she is?" Ariel growled as she pace the brightly colored lockers.

"Don't even worry about it, Ariel," said Aurora with a dismissive wave of the hand, "It's not like it's going to work."

"Yeah. Just because the school wants her in the competition doesn't mean Disney will just let her in."

"Won't work? Don't you know anything! Even Princess Nerd McReads Allday knows that if Subira manages to get enough support she can be **voted** into the competition, no audition necessary."

"What?" the two exclaimed.

"I don't why I even know why I...never mind. She wants to play dirty? Fine, we'll play dirty!"

* * *

How many of you guessed that I was a My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Fan?

The song parodied here is the Helping Twilight Win The Crown Song from the My Little Pony Eqestria Girls film.

If you'd like to hear a demo version with me singing these lyrics you can check it out on my profile page!


	10. Chapter 10

"Would you please stop pacing? You're making me nervous," Belle exclaimed. Poor Rapunzel blushed and stopped in her tracks outside the Dean's office.

"I'm sorry! But I'm so nervous."

"I know, Rapunzel. We're all nervous." Rapunzel sighed and leaned next to Anna upon a locker.

"Well I'm not nervous as much as I am excited," Anna said with a gleeful smile attached to her face. Merida chuckled. "I just wanna jump up and down and scream 'Yay Me!' but I also wanna curl up in a teeny tiny ball and hide at the same time." From where she sat sharpening one of her knives Merida could see both Rapunzel and Belle give Anna a quizzical look, not sure of how to respond to such a declaration of mixed emotions.

"Okay...you know as weird as that definition is, it's pretty accurate."

"Oh?" Belle asked.

"Ay. I mean we could have done Subira a huge favor or we just completely ruined her relationship with Disney forever." Mulan groaned as both Anna and Rapunzel's faces became crestfallen. One could almost see the gears turning in their heads with all the negative outcomes to their meddling. She placed a reassuring hand on their shoulders while shooting Merida a dirty look.

"One of these days you must teach me how you became so comforting"

"It's a gift," Merida replied with a shrug. A small door creak knocked the wind out of all of them.

"Shh! They're coming. Act casual!" Belle exclaimed as the five of the rushed to the door.

The melancholy face of their friend greeted them and the authoritative voice they knew so well startled them into taking a collective step back.

"Good Luck Ms. Subira. And to the rest of you...return to class!"

The door slammed shut and the five stood their staring at their friends, awaiting her news with bated breath.

But the African girl did not offer a word, only a small sly grin.

"Well?" Mulan prompted.

"Well what?" Subira asked as she pushed through the five and began making her way to class.

"What did he say?" Rapunzel asked tripping over her own toes to keep up.

"Who?"

"Disney!" Merida growled growing impatient with the lack of an answer

"About what?"

"No jokes, Subi"

"Don't keep us in suspense!" Belle exclaimed

"Oh I'm so nervouscited!" Subira chuckled as both Anna and Rapunzel bounced on the tips of the toes. Mulan eyes were wide in prompting, Merida's impatient face had become a shade of red darker than her hair and poor Belle's fingers kept twitching in anticipation. With a chuckled the queen decide she had keep her friends in suspense long enough.

"...I can run!" Before the last word had even escaped her mouth Subira found her arms full of five different girls, each hugging her and celebrating in their own special way. Each had already devised plans on how to win her the competition and spoke over each other in an attempt to get going. "Now wait, don't get too excited. He has just agreed to consider me with everyone else. I mean that's more than a hundred other princesses to compete against"

"But you're different lass!"

"You're definitely gonna make the cut," Anna exclaimed, a smile permanently etched onto her face.

"There's no doubt," said Mulan a sagely grin upon her face. Subira smile, her heart filling with warmth at her friend's conviction.

"In that case, he also told me I need three things in order to actually compete-"

"Of course, a love interest," said Rapunzel.

"A specialty," said Mulan.

"And a song right?" Belle asked.

"Yep."

"No problem lass. You got some of Disney's finest helping you," Merida added.

"And some of them working against you," said Anna as the six turned the corner and came face to face with the trinity in question. Subira froze at the site of Ariel conversing with her blonde cohort. She turned and smirked at the six before approaching. Subira gulped.

"Looks like the rumors are true. Disney is finally allowing Don Bluth rejects to compete."

"Is that your version of an insult?" Mulan asked, her hackles rising.

"Just an observation," said the redhead, her eyes never leaving her ex-friend. "It's pretty clear to me, as well as everyone else, that this is the year of the mermaid and in an attempt to make it less obvious that I'm going to win Disney has allowed Medusa here to run." Belles gasped as Subira growled, Ariel's comment hitting much too close to home. "Oops! Did I hit a nerve? Why don't you run home and cry to mommy about it?"

"Don't you talk about my mother!" Subira screamed, the tips of her hair strands beginning to burn and sting like fire. Belle held the others back from hugging her while she was in their state. No one knew what part of her would become flaming in this scenario. Ariel held her ground in the face of Subira's magic, knowing full well that Subira would never allow herself to attack a former friend.

"Fine I wont but don't forget, if you wanna win this competition the entire world is gonna see your life on the big screen." Subira gasped as Ariel's words set. A reassuring hand on her shoulder led her anger to dissipate but just as Belle saws Subira's hands clenched into fist, she disappeared. With a quick pop, No African queen in sight. Belle sighed.

"She probably teleported to her room."

"Typical," Ariel mutter as she brushed off imaginary dust. Belle glowed.

"Don't you have witches you could making deals with?"

"Don't you have beast you could be rolling around with?" Ariel retorted and she turned on her heels and continued down the hall with the unholy trinity.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Anna asked clutching Rapunzel's arm to her own.

"She'll be fine," Mulan offered, "but I think she's earned some time alone. We can talk tomorrow."

"What is her problem?" Merida asked with a growled, still seething at the cruel words the other redhead had thrown at her friend. "Didn't she and Subi used to be friends? Who says those kinds of things to their friend?"

"It's...complicated," Belle answered with a belabored sigh.

"Belle?" Rapunzel muttered, her bright green eyes fixed on the ground.

"Hm?"

"Why did Ariel call her Medusa?"

"I… can't answer that."

* * *

Subira stared into her vanity mirror, not truly staring at herself, just the mirror. Her mind ran in circles but the one constant was how she'd like to break it. But she could not. she still held hope that one day she find the perfect to enchant it and make it just like Belles mirror so she see her old friends once again. Subira growled, her desires at odd ends again. A creak the door did not disturb her. She already knew it was Belle coming to comfort her like she had so many other times.

"Am I okay? Definitely not. Do I want to talk about it? I'm unsure. What can you do to help? I have no clue so," Subira turned to face the brunette standing in the doorway, "you should probably just go to bed."

"Can I say one thing?" Subira shrugged and returned her attention to the mirror. "Whether you win or not, you need to tell the others, Rapunzel and Anna, Merida and Mulan, about your past. Especially the things you didn't like about it. They have no idea why you're upset or why what Ariel said upset you **this **much. They hate seeing you in pain...and so do I." Subira sighed and lowered head to the table before covered it with her hands, wanting so much to dissolve….or go home. "I didn't tell them. It's your life, your story to tell. You decide when to tell them and how much you want to reveal. But you should tell them something eventually, just so they know that you trust them. After all, we're hear for you." Subira shuddered as the pickling in her eyes gave way. If Belle asked, Subira would say that she had poked herself in the eyes and caused them to gush.

"Thanks," she whimpered as Belle shut the door once again.


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend found six young ladies in Subira's bedroom for a sleepover, playing games, doing each other's hair, commiserating on homework and discussing life. At some point an awkward silence enveloped them. Both Belle and Subira sat at the edge of the queen bed with their four other friends at the foot gazing at them in gentle anticipation. The elephant in the room had become too impossible to ignore. Subira took a deep breath before launching into her tale.

"I wasn't always like this. I lived in isolation from a young age. I'm pretty I was ten when it happened but then again I don't like to think about it so..." Belle gripped Subira's hand in reassurance. When Subira had first told her the tale it had taken almost the entire day. For Subira it held so many bad memories that Belle had been forced to pull her out of a few panic attacks to ensure that the story would continue being told. "Anyway, magic is hereditary. I'm a mage because my fathers a mage. However, he believed I was especially powerful because my mother's mother was a witch."

"What's the difference?" Mulan asked.

"The difference between a mage and a witch is as simple as the difference between good and evil. Grandmother was a greedy soul. She forced my mother and father to fall in love. She cast a spell to make them infatuated with each other in the hopes that it would earn her special favors and royal power. Father was lucky that his magic tutor was very studious and found a cure for the spell."

"But then, how were you born?" Anna asked.

"Ironically enough, Grandmother didn't need to enchant them. It took them years but they eventually fell in love on their own, married and had me. We lived happily ever after but grandmother wasn't so lucky. Thrown in jail for using offensive magic against a royal she sat and plotted revenge against my Father. It took her ten years but..." Subira sighed and steeled herself for the first chapter of her tragic trilogy.

"During my tenth birthday celebration she escaped. I believe her goal was to inflict father with a curse that would never allow him to love my mother or me in the same way again. I, like an idiot, got in the middle thinking that I could protect them with the little magic I knew."

"That curse meant for him, it hit you didn't it?" Merida guessed.

"Yeah. It gave my father the one chance he needed to hit her with a body-binding spell but it was too late for me. I just wish she hadn't-mother she-"

"It's okay."

"Mother ran to me, to make sure I was okay. I felt fine, in fact, I didn't feel any different at all so I got up, brushed myself off and hugged her." Subira sniffled as a lone tear ran down her face the memory. "I'll never forget my dad scream. I looked up but mother was gone. Just a stone statue in her place."

"You turned your mother to stone?" Merida gasped. Belle glared at her as Subira began to hyperventilate.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know!"

"It's okay Su," Belle said, as she rubbed little circles into Subira back, easing her breathing pattern to normal.

"Our culture is very tactile. Many of our ancestors believed that there is a particular strength in touch, in holding hands, in hugging; so father immediately tried his hardest to undo the curse but…"

"But?" Rapunzel prompted.

"He never could. He spent almost five years studying every kind of magic that exists and he couldn't find a way to fix me!" Subira sputtered. Belle pulled her in tight as a physical reminder that the curse had been broken and bodily comfort was once again a possibility. "I would spends days in our library looking for a way to at least dull the effects or change the outcome but nothing. He still tucked me in at night despite my protests that I might turn him to stone also and to make me feel better he would tell me fairytales: Fantastic stories about warriors, princesses, monsters and magic. For a while they were distracting but soon I began noticing that in every instance in which a damsels was in peril, true love would set her free or break her curse. I held on to that, convinced myself that true loves kiss would break the curse and keep me from hurting anyone else," Subira sighed. "So I contacted as many second sons across the world as I could. I got rid of most of my servants and holed myself in my room only emerging when a suitor would appear hoping to court me."

"It must have worked then right? I mean, you're here with us now so it worked!" Anna exclaimed with a hopeful gin on her face.

"I wished the first had been the one. He was a great guy, well educated and well mannered but he would always press about why I refused to touch him. We spent almost six months together before I felt he was the one. He told me he was in love with me and I believed it. I let him hold my hand and he turned to stone. Right in front of me." Anna and Rapunzel shared a terrified look.

"What did you do with him?" Anna asked.

"Put him in the garden with mother. Every year a new suitor would arrive with something new to offer: incredible wit, amazing strength or overwhelming charm but every time they professed their love for me, I turned them to stone, so I was positive that I had not experienced true love yet. When I turned 18 I ascended to the throne and began taking care of my people but even then I refused to go outside or do anything social unless a prince was courting me. Eventually my father gave up hope that true love was the answer. He gave me one last chance. If the next suitor did not break the curse then wed just have o find a way to live with it and be social again. That's when I met Felipe."

"…Was he the one?" Mulan asked.

"Yes…but he didn't break the curse…I'm sorry guys, can, can we stop?"

"Of course. Don't force it," said Belle, as she comforted her best friend.

"Subi?" said Rapunzel.

"Hm?"

"It was very brave of you to tell us that. To see something like that happen to your mom or even to people you've loved, I can't even imagine…"

"And we don't think any less of you for it," Anna added with a reassuring grin.

"That's right," Merida added. "You're still our Subi."

"And nothings going to change that," Mulan finished.

"See? I told you, you could trust them with your secrets," said belle, squeezing her friend to her in a warm hug. Subira chuckled as Belle wiped small tear from her brown eyes.

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"I don't need to, I just usually am."

"Ha! And you know what lass?"

"What?"

"With a life story like that, you need to win now more than ever!"

"Which means we need to find you a love interest-" Rapunzel added.

"A specialty-" said Mulan

"And a song," Belled finished.

"We call dibs on love!" said Anna and Rapunzel, both their eyes lit with excitement.

"What a surprise." Mulan drawled. "Although now that I think about it, you already have a specialty, no one does the kind of magic you do."

"True. Perhaps Mulan and I can work on making your life look even more epic than it is. We're pretty good at that."

"And we can work on the song," Belle as she pulled out a pen and paper.

"Actually Belle...do you think we could askArielforhelp!"

"What! Why?" Mulan exclaimed.

"Oh come on! Everyone and their mother knows Ariel's songs."

"That's true. Even me mum knows her songs," Merida reasoned.

"This is the perfect opportunity for us to spend time together again. Maybe even become friends again," Subira explained wistfully. Belle groaned already anticipating the possible drama, not to mention heartache.

"But she's running against you. Don't you think she'd, oh I don't know, sabotage your song?!"

"That's exactly why you'll be there, to keep her in line," Subira reasoned. Belle growled and mutter under her breath. "Come on Belle. I'm never gonna have this opportunity again and...I really miss my friend." Subira begged, her lips quivering and tears lining up in her eye.

"Ugh! Those puppy dog eyes are not fair," Belle complied as Subira fist pumped in triumph.

"Oh come on, Belle. What could possibly go wrong?"


	12. Chapter 12

While the sleepover had brought the six closer together the criteria for a Princess to compete weighed heavily on each girl's mind. Since arriving, Subira had not shown interest in anyone, and each of her friends were painfully aware that Subira's life story was lacking in an endgame boyfriend, husband or any type of true love interest at all. While she had promised to reveal more when she wasn't feeling so emotionally unstable about it, the mention of Prince Felipe, the second son to the Portuguese throne and last prince to court her was evidently melancholy. Apparently the memory of him was not a joyful one, which ruled him out completely.

"Perhaps he died?" Anna speculated as she and Rapunzel made their way to the quad where most students spent their time if they weren't in class.

"Not likely," Rapunzel replied. "Maybe he wasn't a second son and couldn't be with her because he had his own kingdom to protect!" Anna gasped.

"That must be it. It would explain why she doesn't want to talk about it. Wait, isn't that a risk too?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Belle told me that the last time Disney tried a story that completely separated the lovers, implying that they could never be together, we had Pocahontas and she...well, people thought it was boring," said Anna.

"You've got a point there. Well, all of us have to make changes to get where we want to be."

"I just hope that forcing a romantic interest into Subira's life won't, well, ruin it."

"Not if we find the perfect man. If we find someone she could actually love, it'll make it even better!"

No sooner had the bell rung, signaling the end of all lessons, then two princesses had begun scouting every eligible male student at Disney University.

"Now, remember, Anna: it can't be just any man," said Rapunzel as the pair started down a hallway filled with young men. "Subira is an African Queen. She deserves the best one in school."

"But how are we supposed to find one and convince him fall in love with her in time for the pageant?"

"The same way we managed to get the entire school to root for her."

"With a song?"

"With a song!"

"Yay! I'll start," said Anna as she skipped down the hallway. Rapunzel followed with a wide smile on her face. _"Subira is so sweet and kind. She's the best friend that we could hope for. The perfect man you and I must find. One to really make her heart soar!"_ Anna sang, observing the many male students in their university. _"But...this one's too young,"_ she sang pointing at Peter as he played yet another cruel prank on Captain Hook. _"This one's too old,"_ she added as she bumped into Jane's father, the professor, who promptly laughed it off and continued on his way. Anna continued to look briefly catching the eye of Ratcliffe and John Smith, arguing once again. "_That one is way too obsessed with gold,_" she assessed, with a small snort. Rapunzel scanned the populace. From her position she could see Ling and Yao playing cruel pranks on Chi-Fu.

"_That guy's too silly and he's way too uptight,_" she declared as Anna grasped her arm and turn her towards Naveen as he made his way to the kitchen doors, Tiana waiting for him.

"_Well nothing's wrong with that one, he seems alright,_" she sang. Rapunzel snorted as Tiana and Naveen embraced before entering the kitchens together.

"Yeah, I'm sure Tiana thinks so." Anna deflated.

"Oh right."

"_How 'bout this one?_" Rapunzel suggested as Gaston strode past them, flexing the entire way for his bimbette followers. Anna frowned as the two made their way to Peter's personal lake, filled with his mermaid friends and frequented as a water hole by a few of Disney's favorite lady centaurs and the entirety of Simba's pride.

"_He's much too flashy._" Anna smiled at the sight of a young blonde merman flirting harmlessly with a dark skinned lady centaur. "He might do!" A piercing shriek rang through the air as the merman slashed the centaur in the face. Anna deflated again.

"_If he weren't so splashy!_" the two sang, dejected once again.

"_Too short,"_ sang Rapunzel as the 7 dwarves marched past them.

"_Too tall,_" Anna sang as Chernabog began messing with the mermaids, at the behest of the spurned lady centaur.

"_Too mean,_" Rapunzel sang as Hans managed to hook up with one of Gaston's bimbettes

"_Too perfect,_" Anna swooned catching a glimpse of Kristoff introducing Sven to the lady centaurs.

"_I'm starting to wonder if they're worth it,_" Rapunzel sighed. "_I don't think that we're mistaken, it seems all the good ones are taken._" The girls made their way to the bleachers and sat; putting their brains into gear thinking of every eligible male student they'd ever met.

"_I really feel that at this rate, we'll never find the perfect date."_

"_But we can't quit or give up hope!"_ the two sang.

"Look out!" The girls gasped as a soccer ball barreled towards them. Rapunzel cried out as it bonked her in the head causing Anna to stand to her defense.

"Hey! It's really not nice to throw things!" Rapunzel groaned and felt her eye beginning to swell.

"I'm so sorry miss! I didn't mean it, I swear, I'm just really bad at this game." Rapunzel forced her eye open. A shirtless man of medium build stood in front of them, practically close to tears, his hand on his heart in a desperate show of sincerity. His black hair fell down in locs to the nape of his neck, coiffed just as neatly as Belle's hair. His ebony skin glistened with sweat causing Rapunzel to blush.

"It's okay," she replied.

"Punzie! He hit you in the face!"

"It was an accident. No hard feelings?" Rapunzel asked extend a hand of friendship to the boy.

"Amadi. I'm Amadi and I truly am sorry."

"Like I said, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt that much," Rapunzel placated. Amadi breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the perpetrating ball. "So Amadi, I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Probably not. I don't live in the dorms. I work with the animals so I stay in the menagerie."

"With the lions?" Anna asked.

"I don't mind," Amadi responded with a bright smile. "They're much tamer than they look." Rapunzel grinned.

"I'm sure," Anna snorted. "Hey!" Anna squealed as Rapunzel elbowed her.

"Okay, well then, I guess I will see you two around," said Amadi with a small wave. He retreated to the soccer field.

"Bye," said Rapunzel with a large conniving grin on her face.

"What're you smiling about?" Anna probed.

"Anna…_we did it,_ _we've found the one, who can set Subira's heart aflutter"_

_"Him. Seriously! Can't we find another?!"_

_"No!"_

* * *

The song parodied here is The Perfect Stallion Song from the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.

If you'd like to hear a demo version with me singing these lyrics you can check it out on my profile page!


	13. Chapter 13

**So it's my birthday! And I thought I'd be sweet and upload two chapters in a week. I've finally found a weekly schedule that seems to be steady and easy for me to keep up with so hopefully updates won't ever be sporadic again...really...I mean it this time. Also I'm always on the lookout for a Beta so if anyone wants to help me out with that, give me a holla. On with the show!**

* * *

The following week found the six huddled in Subira's room once again, celebrating Rapunzel and Anna's find.

"Guys, are you sure I need to-"

"Yes," Belle interrupted. The six had gathered to continue their strategy in plan Help Subira Win The Crown. "Every Disney Princess has a love interest Subira. It doesn't mean you have to fall in love him. It doesn't even mean you have to be married by the end of the film," she placated from her spot on the rug, pencil and paper in hand.

"Yeah, Kristoff and I aren't married," Anna added as Rapunzel plaited her hair into smaller woven braids. Mulan was trying desperately to do the same to Merida's hair but found the Scottish girl had made it her personal mission to be difficult.

"Exactly and neither are Shang and I," Mulan gritted as Merida purposefully unraveled a perfect braid.

"There just needs to be the hint," Belled added.

"Trust me, lass. Just because you have one for the competition doesn't mean he'll be written into the film," Merida added as she joined Subira on the bed.

"Fine. What does he look like?"

"He's about your height not much taller, in fact the more I think about it he might be shorter than you," Rapunzel described.

"He walks around shirtless," Anna muttered.

"Buff?"

"Merida!" Mulan chastised blushing hard.

"Very buff," Rapunzel chuckled. "Dark skinned and very handsome. He has the most adorable innocent face and-"

"What did you say?" Subira asked sitting up quickly.

"About his baby face or-"

"No, the dark skin. He has dark skin? Like...my skin?"

"Just about. Why?" Anna described.

"It's just, I'm not complaining and I love you guys, it's just that I'm just used to being surrounded by people lighter than me. This is new."

"Yeah, it is," Merida rationed. "What's his name, Anna?"

"Amadi, I think." Subira jumped up from the bed startling the other five.

"Amadi?!" She turned to Rapunzel. "Does he wear his hair in locs?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't believe it," she muttered. Her fingertips had begun sparking again.

"Subi, what's going on?" Mulan asked.

"I have to find him. Which dorm is he in?"

"None. He stays in the menagerie."

"I have to find him," Subira exclaimed as she raced out of her room clad only her nightdress.

"Subi," Rapunzel screeched as the five followed her into the night. "You're not even dressed!"

* * *

The African Queen could only thank her lucky stars that she had re-mastered illumination spells, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see her own fingers as she searched the grounds for Amadi. Her eyes lit up at the menagerie entered her line of sight. She sprinted past the university monument and made it halfway across the fields before hurdling to the ground.

"Gotcha! Now tell us what's going on!"

"Merida! That's not fair," Subira whined. Harsh breaths caught up with them soon.

"Is she alright?" Rapunzel asked as Merida stood Subira to her feet.

"Is she still craz-Ow!"

"Guys, you'd understand if you'd just let me go see Amadi."

"Not without clothes," Rapunzel insisted handing Subira a purple frock she had snatched from her closet.

"Fine," she responded as she quickly magicked it on. "Now take my hand." The five joined hands and stood in a small circle. "And don't distract me because I've only done this once."

"Wait, what?" Anna squealed.

"Napenda kwenda, napenda kuruka, kuchukua mimi Amadi," Subira chanted under her breath. The six stood in complete silence as they were enveloped by golden light. Their bodies slowly fragmented and a soft wind scoped them up and carried them to their destination.

* * *

"Well guys, its about that time," said Amadi as he made his way into the lions den, no longer fearful of them. All it took was a simple shake of the rack of meat he had in his hand for him to find himself covered in fur and rough, wet tongues.

"Alright, alright, I get it. you're happy to see me!" He said as he reached a hand out to pet his new friends. First the lioness who had protected him from the start, "Hey Kiara," then her mate, "Hi Kovu," then her parents, "How you been Old Man?" Simba nudged him in response before attacking one of the racks of meat Amadi had brought. He chuckled as Nala approached and greeted him with a sweet lick on the cheek which spoke volumes seeing as she had to lean up to reach it and Amadi knew that her back had been killing her lately. "Good Evening Nala," he responded as he handed her, her own rack of meat to attack. He almost toppled over as a gaggle of cubs began attacking his feet and trying, well, trying and failing to climb his leg so they could play. Amadi grin and picked up Amira, Kiara and Kovu's youngest and tiniest cub. She snarled playfully and tried desperately to climb her way to the top of Amadi's head. Snuggling her with his nose he asked, "Now what are you trying to do 'Mira? Eat me?" She squeaked in response and opened her mouth wide. "You know I'm too big for you. You'd never finish," he said as he plopped himself down, allowing the other cubs to pile on top of him. He chuckled as Amira's two older sisters, Imani and Najee, shooed them away and settled next to him. "Hey, they weren't bothering me." Najee snorted and laid her head across Amadi's lap. "Oh I see. You're the one who wants attention," he said as he began petting her. Imani purred, nudged Amadi's head and starred at him expectantly. "And I guess you want to hear the rest of yesterdays story, huh?" she licked his cheek in response. Amadi sighed and smiled, recalling the bright smile that had always brought him joy. "Alright, where were we? Oh right! So the beautiful African Queen eventually decided to get closer to her lowly servant. She woke him the next morning, before she had even spread her sunshine across her kingdom, and took him to her secret garden where no one but she and her Father had ever been. Just as she opened…the…gate…what?" Amadi stuttered as the center of the menagerie began to glow startling the other lions. The cubs surrounded him once more and Kovu and Kiara, along with Simba and Nala stood to their feet, prepared to protect. Amadi gasped as the silhouette of six ladies began forming. "I know that glow." His African Queen turned quickly and once again her smile lit up his world.

"'Madi!" she squealed as she rushed into his arms. "I missed you so much! How long have you been here? And you're finally taking care of animals? I always knew you would make i-" The five others gasped as Amadi silenced the ecstatic Queen with deep kiss, caressing her cheeks and causing her body to melt into his embrace. Rapunzel giggled and shouldered Anna.

"Told'ja, he was the one!"

* * *

Subira sighed as she shut the door to her dorm once again. She turned and was greeted with five cheshire grins. She chuckled and plopped unto the bed.

"He was the son of one of my fathers servants. We grew up together, we were best friends and when I ascended he became one of the only servants I allowed near me."

"And you liked him?" Rapunzel leered.

"He liked me," Subira said with the snort.

"Well, that was pretty obvious," Merida quipped.

"So why didn't you mention him before?" Mulan asked. Subira's smile fell abruptly.

"Um…I may have…hit him once," she sputtered, her eyes cast down.

"What?" Anna gasped.

"I…," Subira sighed. "He was pressing me. Determined to find out why I wouldn't allow him-**anyone**-to touch me. I snapped and my magic reacted." Subira sniffed woefully. "I was scared he'd never want to speak to me again and, what's worse is, I wouldn't have questioned it."

"Oh sweetheart," Rapunzel said as she and Anna stood to embrace their friend.

"Well, judging by that kiss it seems like he's forgiven you," said Merida.

"Yes and now that he's here, it looks like there's a chance for you two to get to know each other all over again, without the curse looming over you," Belle reasoned.

"I guess, I mean after I hurt him I took him to my secret garden where I kept my statues and told him the truth. But we never got the chance to explore our relationship any further."

"Then I know what you're doing tomorrow," Rapunzel exclaimed. "You're going on a date with Amadi!"

"But-"

"Don't Subi," Anna interjected. "'Punzie's been in love with the idea of you two together since she met him. You're going on that date." Subira snorted with a grin.

"Bossy Princesses!"

* * *

**Rapunzel ships it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before we start I just wanted to extend thanks to every one who has reviewed, followed or just read this FanFic. I am forever grateful! Just wanna warn you that this chapter is very dialogue-ly but to make up for that we get to see what Ariel is cooking up in that brain of hers.**

* * *

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Belle as she and Subira stood outside Ariel's bedroom door.

"Have a little faith in people," Subira intoned as she worked up the courage to rap three times on the door.

"I don't know-"

"Or at least have faith in my judgment."

"Fine." The door swung open, narrowly missing striking both of them in the face. A disheveled redhead stood in the doorway blinking several times to wake herself up. Her eyes lazily focused as she registered someone waving in her face and speaking in a familiar upbeat voice.

"Hey Ari!"

"...Really? That's how you're going to address me after all these years?" Ariel asked her eyes narrowing at the sight on her ex-best friend and lifelong competition.

"I don't under-"

"That was my nickname almost ten years ago."

"Oh! Is there a name you would rather I call you by?"

"I would rather you not call me but since you seem to be so obsessed with me-"

"Grow up, Ariel," Belle growled.

"Oh look! It's the beast wrangler!" Ariel said with an innocent smile. "How is your pet?"

"Can't you be civil?" Belle retorted.

"Says the one who lies with animals," Ariel chuckled.

"Ariel! I'm sorry, Belle. Maybe we should go..."

"Sticks and stones, shark bait."

"Ow, burn. I've never heard that one before, ever."

"Can we please stop…

"I am perfectly capable of having an adult conversation," Belle said placing an encouraging hand on Subira's shoulder. "I cannot speak for trout lips here," sneered. Ariel sighed, grogginess slowly returning.

"Why are you even here?" She asked

"Subira would like your help, musically. I can't imagine why."

"I need a song for the dean, Ari. And nobody knows more about music than you,"

"Really?"

"Really," Belle replied.

"Subira, you don't actually think you have a chance do you?"

"It could happen!" Belle retorted.

"If it didn't happened in the 90s, then it's not gonna happen."

"Don't listen to her, Subira. She's just threatened by the competition."

"I am definitely not threatened. I am surprised though. After everything that's happened, you want my help? I thought I made my feelings clear."

"I told you those things in confidence, Ari and you took advantage of my trust!"

"Did I say anything that isn't true? If you're still worried about your secrets getting out then you shouldn't even run. You'd save everyone the trouble and me my beauty sleep so in answer to your question no I don't want to help you and I never will. Bye!" With that she slammed the door shut with an audible thud. Subira shuddered pushing any and all tears away. Belled mutter incoherently about "soulless redheads."

"How late does she even plan to sleep anyway?" Belle asked as the two began making their way back to their dorm.

"She doesn't like waking up before ten," Subira muttered. "I'm sorry I put you through that."

"You're sorry? **You're** sorry! Subi, I was never friends with her. It doesn't hurt me when she makes stupid remarks; none of it is true but you two were close. How can you not get mad?"

"I don't know...I guess I'm just waiting for her to come back so we can be close again." Belle sighed.

"Come on, I'm sure Pocahontas or Jasmine would be glad to help you."

* * *

Walt looked up into the blue eyes of an irate redhead slamming his office door shut.

"Good Morning Ariel! What brings you here?" He greeted with a bright smile. A visit from one of his favorite princesses could always bring a smile to his face.

"This is all your fault! Why are you allowing Subira to run?" She snarled advancing on the man. Disney frowned at her tone before smiling sadly at his little flower.

"Now Ariel, don't tell me you're jealous? Besides, you know the rules: any young lady can audition to run. It's not like I decide who is in the pageant."

"You're the dean! Just pretend-"

"Ah, ah, ah, sweetheart you know that's not up to me. It's too late now. We released vague hints to the public and they will decide who runs." Ariel crossed her arms clearly frustrated with her lack of control over the situation. "Oh don't be like that, darling. You know you'll be in the pageant. The world still loves you. I still love you. You're not going anywhere."

"Is that why you brought one of her friends here?"

"Who?"

"The stable boy! The other mermaids told me. He's from her kingdom."

"Eh? No matter. I needed someone who knew about African animals, why not get an African stable boy?"

"Africa is huge! You had to bring him from her Kingdom?"

"Don't worry, Ariel. The menagerie is miles away from her dorm. I don't think they'll ever meet."

"You better hope so."

* * *

"She wants to go on a date with me?" Amadi sputtered. Anna chuckled as he accidentally dropped his bucket of oats and feed. Achilles, Maximus and Angus freaked out at the denial of their breakfast.

"Yup! Tonight, 7pm sharp. Don't be late."

"Where?"

"Oh sorry. You know Tiana's Place?"

* * *

Belle and Subira sat in Jasmine's room as she and Pocahontas paced the floor reviewing the song Belle had written for Subira. Pocahontas turned and grimaced.

"It's not bad, Belle," said the native.

"Not at all actually but," Jasmine added.

"It just doesn't feel like Subira."

"Yes. A song mourning those you've lost is…well, like I said it doesn't feel like you."

"But Belle wrote it! She-she knows me better than anyone."

"Perhaps, but your song is-it's just like your voice. No matter how well she knows the sound of it, she can't speak for you," Jasmine advised.

"Jasmine's right. I mean, look at Mulan. She and Jasmine **do** have the same singing voice but the songs they sing are completely different and specific to them."

"Exactly. This song has to come from you."

"Okay. Any suggestions?"

"Probably not anything slow. Mid to fast tempo at the very least because you have a habit of going from 0-60 like that," Pocahontas guided with a snap of her fingers. Subira pouted at the assessment of her famous temper.

"Yeah and don't think that it has to be an 'I Want' song like Mulan or Ariel's. The song is always at the highest point of emotion in your life. For someone like Elsa it was a triumphant "I Am" song and for me it was a romantic duet. Broaden your horizons and try something like that."

"Alright. Can I still come to you for advice though?"

"Always!"

"Just don't forget: this is about you."

* * *

"I can't believe he actually considered letting her run!" Aurora exclaimed as she and Cinderella sat on Ariel's dorm. The redhead in question had not stopped pacing since they set foot in the door. A frown was permanently etched on her pretty face and every so often she would irate little grunts of frustration.

"Well, it's in the rulebook. When you have enough support from the student body he must allow you to run but I seriously doubt she'll even make it to the final four," Cinderella assumed as Ariel stopped in her tracks.

"You blonde idiots! Don't you know anything?" she screeched. The two blondes cowered. "Princesses aren't like you anymore," she said directly at Aurora. "And you!" she said pointing at Cinderella. "Did you seriously never question why your third film retconned your entire personality? They don't want docile princesses like you anymore. The only reason I'm even still here is because I'm 'the rebel redhead'" She seethed with quotation marks before returning to pacing. "Trust me, if Subira was able to make it pass the audition phase then mark my words, she'll definitely be in the final four." A cruel smile spread across Ariel's face. "Which is perfect."

"Ariel," Cinderella asked. "Have you finally lost your mind?"

"Oh girls don't you see?"

"No, I guess we're just too stupid and blonde to read your mind," Aurora sneered.

"Sorry I called you an idiot, sleepy. Now tell me, what's better than Subira not getting a crown?" The two blondes shrugged in ignorance. "Trying and failing to get a crown," Ariel answered. "And do you know what's even better than that?" Cinderella smirked.

"Enlighten me."

"Trying, humiliating herself and failing to get a crown," Ariel answered with a dark chuckle. "In front of everyone."

"Sounds interesting," said Aurora with a sly smirk. "What did you have in mind?"

"You forget that she used to tell me everything about her life: her favorite foods, her best friends and the men she's loved. I think a little blast from the past will be just what we need to take her down a peg."


	15. Chapter 15

**Short chapter this week. I got a lot going on: An event I've planned is fast approaching and my music students performance is the week after so time to write has been scarce. But like I said before I'm committed to getting a chapter out each Monday. So without further ado, this weeks short chapter.**

* * *

"Disney animation studios are proud to announce its most recent film, _A Kingdom in The Sun_, starring its first African Queen. The film explores the life of Queen Subira, a young woman straddled with a debilitating magic curse forever searching for the antidote."

"What do you think?" Mulan asked.

"It's pretty short," Belle answered.

"It's not a summary; it's tagline. The bare bones. Trust me, when you read the finished script you'll be asking us to cut even more out," said Mulan.

"How can you even finish it? You don't even know what happened next."

"...Touché. Where is she anyway?" Merida asked. "Her date was supposed to be over an hour ago."

"Don't rush it," Mulan advised. "You know how long it's been since they've seen each other. Well, it's been long for her."

"Ugh, if this is what romance is like, how do you lot find time to do anything else?"

"Oh come off it, Merida, when you have a first crush you'll know exactly what we're talking about," Belle counseled as a knock sounded at the door.

"Yeah whatever," said Merida as she answered the door. Her lighthearted smile quickly dropped into a set and angry frown. "And what are you doing here?" Ariel looked up into the heated eyes of the other redhead and quickly cowered.

"Oh, she's not here. Well, I can come back later," she said as she took a step back.

"Oh no you don't," said Merida as she yanked Ariel inside before shutting the door. Ariel stumbled in and suddenly found herself in the center of three pairs of heated eyes. Merida turned to begin her tirade. "You've really got some nerve showing up here!"

"Truly. What do you want now? To take another stab at her self-esteem?" Belle mocked.

"Not while we're around," Mulan growled.

"Look it isn't what you think at all," Ariel started.

"Guys, you will never believe the evening I just had," Subira exclaimed as she burst through the door to see Ariel cringing in the middle of her three friends. "...What's going on here?"

"Hey, Subi," said Ariel with friendly little wave. Subira blanched at the used of her old nickname. "Can we talk?"

Ariel sighed as Subira shut the door behind them. The two stood in the hallway enveloped in complete silence.

"Well, you wanted to talk, so talk," said Subira her face completely blank. Ariel took a deep breath and steeled herself.

"I'm sorry, okay? I really shouldn't have said that stuff about your mother. It was totally uncalled for and I only said it because I knew it would hurt you." Ariel searched for a reaction but Subira's face remained stoic. Ariel clenched her teeth before delivering her next line. "As much as it annoys me to say this, especially because I'm sure her ears are pressed against the door right now, Belle was right. I'm jealous and I feel threatened. I felt that way when she arrived and now you...you finally have the chance to be a Disney Princess!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Subira asked, her voice close to a whimper. For a split second Ariel felt the desperation in that voice tug at her heartstrings.

"No! Subi, nobody knows how much you want this as much as I do you. As soon as I heard the news I **was** happy for you. But for you to win, I have to lose and as soon as I realized that, I lashed out. It wasn't the right way to act and I can't ever take it back but I'd like to try make it up to you now."

"How?"

"I'm gonna help you write that song!"

"What?" Subira croaked.

"Yep, and you're definitely going to win with it." Ariel asserted with a smug grin. "And hopefully, we could maybe try being friends again?" She timidly asked. She quickly found herself with an armful of old friend.

"You only needed to ask," Subira cried as she embraced her friend for the first time in years.

* * *

**Yeah, the others are NOT going to like this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have no excuses. I shouldn't have disappeared on a cliffhanger but I present this chapter in hopes that you'll forgive me.**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Belle screeched. Subira blushed as Ariel muttered to herself.

"I had a feeling they wouldn't like this," she mumbled pulling at a strand of her hair.

"You're darned right we don't like this!" Merida yelled, right at Belles side.

"Guys, I understand that..."

"No!" Belle exclaimed. "Subi, you don't understand because you're not the one who has to watch their friend get destroyed every time she extends an olive branch!"

"Ay, she's said some of the worst things imaginable to you and you're just gonna let her back into your life because of a few crocodile tears? Are you mad?!"

"They weren't crocodile tears," Ariel mumbled pulling her hair even more frequently now.

"You hush up, we're not talking to you yet."

"Seriously Subi, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Belle asked. Subira sighed and cast a sidelong glance at Ariel, her first and oldest friend. "Do you honestly think she's telling the truth or is that what you want to believe?"

"I just...really want my best friend back," Subira sighed. Both Merida and Mulan gasped lightly and cast a glance at Belle. To an outsider, like Ariel, it would appear that her face had not changed in the slightest but to a trained eye the fresh pain was obvious. Her almond eyes had widened and become considerably glossy and though her stance had not changed her shoulders were now hunched. While it was rarely explicitly stated, it was common knowledge among those who knew them that Subira and Belle considered each other best friends. Or so Belle thought.

"Fine," said Belle and pushed between the two and made her way out, slamming the door shut.

"That's not what I-ugh!" Subira exclaimed.

"You always were bad at talking to people," Ariel noted, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Both Merida and Mulan, who had chosen to quietly observe, kept their eye on her as she moved.

"Well, forgive me, I didn't have the chance to learn how until I was 23!" Subira snorted. "Merida?"

"I'm not walking out on you, lass," she replied with a small warm smile before turning the other redhead, "but I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Understood," Ariel replied.

"Mulan?" Subira asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Subira nodded solemnly. "I think you're getting played but this is your life and how you deal with your friends is your business. Just don't expect us to forgive her as quickly as you did." Subira smiled.

"I don't," she responded eyeing her returned best friend. Ariel squirmed under the scrutiny before a light bulb went off in her head.

"So I heard you had a date. How did it go?"

* * *

"I'm not a complete idiot. I know they're just trying to protect me," said Subira as she and Amadi made their way to a lunch table. Both Rapunzel and Anna had suggested they eat lunch, alone together.

"Of course. From the few things I've heard around here, she's done some awful things to you," Amadi replied pulling out a seat for Subira and received a lovely smile in return.

"She has but it almost hurts more to not be friends with her. I felt like a part of me was missing."

"Interesting. What split you two up anyway?"

"Sad as it is I think being friends with Belle made her feel really threatened. We used to argue all the time about it and she'd says things like, I was telling Belle exactly how to win against her in the competition or I was sabotaging her by hiding her lipstick or something silly like that."

"Wow," Amadi exclaimed.

"Yeah it got to the point where we spent very little time together because I was scared it would always end in a fight."

"You avoided hanging out with your best friend?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. And when we did hang out she wanted to know every person that I had spoken to that day and everything Belle and I had done or were planning to do later."

"That's a little controlling, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. We just spent and less and less time together to the point where I realized I hadn't spoken to her in over a year and when I approach her, I got the cold shoulder. It didn't feel right for her ignore me. I felt...hollow."

"Do you think it might be guilt?"

"What? Why?"

"It's possible that you blame yourself for the friendship falling apart because you're the one who wanted a new friend. Did you have any other friends Before Belle?"

"No, actually, it was just me and...Oh wow!" Subira exclaimed. "When did you get so smart?" she asked with a grin.

"You weren't the only one using the palace library," he replied proudly.

"It's so big, I always assumed I was alone."

"And I always assumed you were doing work so I didn't disturb you."

"Work? One third of the time I was reading fairy tales!" said Subira with a chuckle. Amadi burst out laughing.

"To think, we could have talking all that time," he exclaimed.

"Yeah but at least we're talking now," said Subira, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Subira shifted, spotting Belle across the lunchroom picking out her food. She bit her lip. Amadi chuckled knowingly. "Go make up with your friend."

"Thanks!" said Subira as she bolted out her seat and toward her friend.

She took a deep breath and joined Belle in the line as she was examining a ripe apple for spots. "Hi" she greeted with a small wave.

"Hello," Belle responded curtly. Subira groaned.

"I'm sorry! What I said, I didn't mean it tha-"

"I know you didn't mean it that way," Belle interrupted. She placed the apple back in its basket and moved on to the baked sweets.

"Oh. Then why are you mad at me?" Subira asked, following her.

"I'm not," said Belle as she placed a bagel on her tray. "I was angry last night but I'm over it now," she explained curtly.

"You sure about that?" Subira probed. Belle groaned.

"Do you wanna know what your problem is?"

"Enlighten me."

"You forgive everyone," Belle seethed, "even the people who don't deserve it, and when you get hurt who do you think has to pick up the pieces?" she huffed. Her voice was but a whisper but stung harsher than the heat of the desert sun. Subira cowered.

"I'm sor-"

"I know you're sorry. I know that you're sorry and that's why I can't be angry with you. And that's frustrating." Belle fumed.

"You're right, as usual." Subira admitted with a small smile. Belle chuckled. "But you do know why I'm doing this?"

"Yeah I know, hard to let go of people, I get it."

"And trust me, even I have a limit. If she betrays me again, well, she'll find out what I'm capable of."

Subira started as a pair of arms snaked their way around her waist and embraced her from behind. A satin voice purred it's way into her ear.

"Hello, my love." Subira turned to face him, that beautiful face she had trained herself to forget. The warm brown eyes, the olive tanned skin, the pointed nose, the silky brown waves of hair that had grown much longer since the last time she saw them and the sinfully seductive smile. She growled, reared back and punched him right in his perfect nose propelling him three tables away. Belle gasped as Subira lowered her fist.

"Huh. Perhaps I don't have to worry about you," said Belle. Amadi chuckled as he joined the two and surveyed the damage.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked with a playful smirk. "A kiss with a fist seemed to be your own brand of foreplay."

"Jealous of Felipe?" Subira asked. Amadi shrugged. "Please," she snorted before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He would later deny blushing beet red.

* * *

**Yes, Felipe as in Prince Felipe from Subira's story.**


End file.
